A Perfect World
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Draco and Ginny want to take a break for the cold city world and decide to take there kids to the Virgin Islands. But on the trip they have 3 surprises. One, 2 people are following them. Two, 1 person is having a freak attack. And three, old flames arise.
1. Draco's Bright Idea

Hey! Its me again and i am writing another story on Draco and Ginny. As you can tell i am a Draco and Ginny SuperFan!!!!! YAY!! ::dances on stage:: But now to the real business. I am working on this story and i wanna know how you guys feel about it. Well here it is! Read and Review!  
  
Title: A Perfect World  
  
Author: ShaneWestLover126  
  
Summery: Draco and Ginny want to take a break for the cold city world and decide to take there kids to the Virgin Islands. But on the trip they have 3 surprises. One, 2 people are following them. Two, 1 person is having a freak attack. And three, Draco and Ginny both have old flames who come back to restart everything. D/G, H/HR This story also metions: D/PP and CC/G. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Draco's Bright Idea  
  
"Children! Hurry down! You're breakfast is getting cold!" Ginny yelled from the dining room as she puts three plates on the table. Normally, the house elves would help her but she gave them the day off. Ginny had 3 children. Brandon, Alexis, and Amanda. Brandon was the oldest and Amanda was the youngest.  
  
"Coming Mommy!" Brandon yelled as he ran downstairs into the dining room. Brandon was 7 years old. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and Ginny's nose. Alexis was 3. She had red hair and grey eyes with the Malfoy's smirk. And finally, Amanda. Amanda was 1 years old and she couldn't walk down the steps. She had strawberry blonde hair and greenish gray eyes.  
  
Draco came down the steps and he was carrying Amanda. He was wearing his work clothes. A pair of black pants, black shirt, and of course his black robe. He set Amanda down in her high chair and kissed her on the top of her head. Brandon was eating and Alexis was walking to the table singing a muggle song called "I Love You". Very popular on the little muggle children.  
  
"Good Morning Sleepy Head." Draco said to Alexis.  
  
"Good Morning Daddy. I love you, you love me. Where a happy family..." and so on and so forth. Draco laughed cause he had never seen Amanda so...happy cause she loves singing a song.  
  
"Honey, It's raining again. They cancelled Brandon's qudditch pratice." Ginny said sitting down. Draco kissed her on the lips and smiled.  
  
"That is the third time in two weeks. I swear, Longbottom does not now how to coach a team. When I was playing qudditch at Hogwarts, we played in rain, shine, snow, or sleet and I didn't care." Draco said. He looked at Brandon who looked really down.  
  
"Don't worry Sport. You will be okay at the next game." Draco said patting Brandon on the back.  
  
"Daddy, Coach Longbottom said that I could be captian today and now the its raining I can't." Brandon said.  
  
"Well don't worry, you will be captian at the game." Draco said. Brandon smiled.  
  
"Honey, Did you read the front cover of the Daily Prophet this morning?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"No. What is going on?" Draco asked mumbling threw his food in his mouth. Ginny showed him the cover and it showed to pictures of men. Muggles. They were murdered my two mysterious men who were dressed in black. The muggles murdered where Joseph Hinesman and Kent Hinesman.  
  
"My goodness. Did this happen over night?" Draco asked dropping his fork.  
  
"Yes. I am really worried." Ginny said. Draco looked at her and looked in her eyes. He could see the fear that she was feeling.  
  
"Ginny darling, Don't worry I am here with you. I won't let anything happen to you or our children. I love you." He said grabbing her hands. She smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Ginny said. He kissed her.  
  
"I just wanna get out of this cold city for awhile." Ginny said.  
  
"I know darling." Draco looked at his watch."Oh honey, I got to go." Ginny kissed Draco and he lefted.  
  
Later on during the day, Draco was in his office. Draco was close to the top of the Magic of Minstry. Head Postion. Fudge was getting old and Draco was a canidate. He sat in his leather chair thinking of a way to do something for Ginny and the kids.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Draco said. He jumped up in his chair and flooed home.  
  
"GINNY! YOU HOME?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing home so early?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How would you like to take a trip to the Virgin Islands?" Draco asked.  
  
"I...I think that it would be a great idea." Ginny said.  
  
"Then its set." Draco smiled.  
  
"Master, they're gone." a dark shadow said stepping into the rain.  
  
"Good, Good. Now are next plan shall be put forward. Where are they heading?" The master asked.  
  
"The Virgin Islands." the other dark shadow said.  
  
"That's where were going." The master said proceeding into the dark of night. 


	2. The Night Before they Go on Vaction

Hey! Its me again. I am totally back. In my first chapter I forgot to but up a disclaimer. Sorry J.K. Roweling. This is my new chapter with a disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Roweling owns everything! ::cries:: I wish I owned Draco.  
  
Chapter 2: The Night Before they Go On Vaction  
  
Draco had just finished fixing everything up for Draco and the family's trip. He sat on the couch and signed. He was so tired.  
  
"You okay honey?" Ginny asked as she entered the living room holding a bowl of ice cream for Draco.  
  
"Fine, just tired. You know, with work and planning the trip and the children i am so tired." Draco said holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"That is why were going on this trip. To get away from this cold and sticky city to the warm sun. And it well help us relax." Ginny said handing him the bowl of cookie dough ice cream.  
  
"Thanks honey. I just need to sit here and lay back and relax." Draco said eating the ice cream and taking bites one by one. It had been 2 days since he decided to take the family on a trip and 2 days since they found out the 2 muggles, Jospeh Hinesman and Kent Hinesman, were killed by 2 mysterious men.  
  
"Honey?" Ginny said looking at her hands.  
  
"Yea?" Draco said looking at her.  
  
"I am worried about Harry and Hermione. They live by the 2 muggles that were murdered." Ginny said.  
  
"You know that Harry can handle whatever comes his way. The same with me. I want you to be happy." Draco said.  
  
"I know." Ginny said laying back in her arms. She hugged him.  
  
"See, this is how I wanna relax. In your arms." Ginny said laughing.  
  
"I know I wish this could be forever." Draco said putting the bowl on the table. He smiled at her and kissed her. Suddenly, Draco and Ginny heard cries. They knew it was Amanda and they both climbed the stairs and knew they were both tired. Draco grabbed Amanda out of her crib as Ginny sat in the rocking chair. Draco handed the baby to Ginny and she started to rock her.  
  
"I should start packing Amanda's stuff." Draco said pulling out a suitcase for Amanda's stuff. He packed clothes and toys and bottles and all the esstinels for Amanda's needs. He set the bag by the door and look at Ginny. She had her eyes closed and Amanda's head was against Ginny's chest. Draco smiled as he walked over to them. He touched Ginny's shoulder and she jumped slightly. She looked up and saw Draco and then looked down and saw Amanda who was sleeping. Ginny stood up and placed Amanda in her crib. They walked out hand and hand and headed to the master bedroom.  
  
"Honey, What time is it?" Ginny asked as she slipped into bed.  
  
"11:30." Draco said as he covered himself up and was about to turn of the light. Ginny heard footsteps over by the door and tapped Draco on the shoulder. He looked up and suddenly focused on the nosies. There was a knock on the door then a little girl walk into the room.  
  
"Mommy." It was Alexis and she looked scared.  
  
"What is wrong honey?" Ginny said with concern.  
  
"I am scared." Alexis said walking next to the big master bed. Draco patted the spot next to him on the bed and she climbed up onto the bed and smiled as she held her favorite stuff animal, Deja. It was a stuff elephant her Uncle Bill got for her when he was in India. Draco knew Alexis was attached to that stuff animal so he just smiled. Alexis climbed under the covers and layed back and layed her head on the pillow. Ginny smiled thinking of sweets thoughts of her children and husband and her as a family. Ginny sat under the covers and slowly rubbed Alexis's back. Often when Alexis was a baby, it would smooth her over and make her fall asleep and now she was half asleep clutching to her Deja tightly.  
  
"She is so sweet." Ginny said. Draco nodded in delight and smiled. He was lately under alot of stress but when he came home he felt controlled and clam. They all drifted into a peaceful sleep into the night.  
  
To dark figures were in the barrier of a cave. One, known as Lucius Malfoy, and the second was not reconizeable. They sat the talking about the next mission and how someone was gonna pay for all the pain.  
  
~~~~~Well there is chapter 2! R/R~~~~~~~ 


	3. Happy Flashbacks

Hey! I am back! ::Stands up on the stage:: Ok here it is! Oh I am not going along with the 5th book! :) So...Siruis is alive! YAY!  
  
Chapter 3: Flashbacks  
  
Draco and Ginny woke up and took really slow to wake up the kids. Tired, they moved down the hall and slow went to each of the children's room. Draco headed to Brandon's room slowly opening the door. He woke Brandon up and helped him figure out his clothes he was going to wear. Ginny woke up the girls and got them dress. Draco and Ginny took a shower and were ready for a day of traveling to the Virgin Islands. Ginny thought alot of her days at Hogwarts and alittle bit after that.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ginny Weasley walked down the hall rushing to potions. She had been late for the class and it was the 3rd time this week. Snape would most likely be angry and she would serve detention once again. She walked faster and suddenly tripped on her foot making a fool of herself. Luckly, everyone is in class. Well everyone but one person. Ginny's book flew all over the floor and she held her face.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" A voice said. Ginny looked up and saw a pale headed blonde young man.  
  
"Oh, fine I think. Just had alittle fall. No big deal." Ginny said to Draco. She started to gather her books. Draco croutched down and helped her with her books.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said looking at Draco then his prefect badge.  
  
"Oh don't worrying i will let you of the hook this time." Draco laughed helping her up.  
  
"Um... I guess I will see you around then?" Ginny said looking into his wonderful grey eyes.  
  
"Yes." Draco said smiling.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ginny smiled at the thought and Draco was doing just the same. Thinking about the past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Draco's seventh year had come and went and Draco and Ginny were just dating. Nothing big yet. At graduation, Ginny sat in the middle row with her parents and Hermione's parents and Siruis. She saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione all graduate. She also saw Draco. After the ceremony, Ginny walked around looking for Draco but she couldn't find him. She finally found him talking to his father. Ginny hid behind a tree and listened to their not so pleasent conversation.  
  
"Father, I wanna know where mother is because she promised she would be here." Draco said.  
  
"You're mother is indisposed." Was all Mr. Malfoy said. Draco looked real angry. Later that night before all the hogwarts student left for the summer, Draco and Ginny sat in his perfect room.  
  
"Draco, I don't wanna change. I wanna get closer to you." Ginny said hugging him.  
  
"I wanna stay close to you Ginny but I can't stay at hogwarts forever. Tell you what, we will write notes during the summer and over the next year. I will come down to see you every now and then and if you wanna still date me, meet me in Diagon Alley the hour after you get off the train of hogwarts. If you don't show up. I will understand." So that was their deal.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
They smiled at the same time and laughed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ginny rushed of the train from hogwarts. She was running late and didn't know if she would make it. She rushed to a fire place and pulled out the floo in her purse. She threw it in the fire place. She yelled Diagon Alley hoping she would get there in time.  
  
Draco sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. He looked at his watch thinking that she was not coming. Suddenly, something flew out of the fireplace and laided next to Draco's table. It was Ginny.  
  
"Your late." Draco laughed.  
  
"I know. I hurried as fast as i could." Ginny stood up and Draco kissed her.  
  
"I love you Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"I love you too." She said. Two months later they were married and Ginny was pregnant with Brandon.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Draco smiled but he knew about the more painful memories his father gave him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay people! Read and Review!  
  
NExt Chapter- More Flashbacks from they're past and some painful ones! 


	4. A Unhappy Flashback

Hey! I am back with the fourth Chappie!!!!! Yay!! ::smiles on stage and waves to people in the audience.:: Okay you all know this is the fourth chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: A Unhappy Flashback  
  
Draco and Ginny help Brandon, Alica, and Chole in the car. They drove along heading to the airport. Draco was, in his mind, happy until he came along the flashback he never wanted to remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Draco stopped by the Malfoy Manor on his way home from work. He wasn't going to. He was gonna stop by the store, get Ginny some flowers, and head home but he wanted to see his mother. So he headed into his mother's home remembering his father would be at work.  
  
"Mother?! Are you home?" Draco yelled threw the house. He hasn't seen his mother lately. Suddenly, Draco heard moving around in his mother and father's room. He had guessed his mother had just taken a nap and she was now getting up. But it was alot of movement. Draco walked toward the door and reached for the handle. He turned the handle and opened the door seeing a very morbid sight.  
  
"Father!" Draco screamed as he saw his father on the bed naked with... Pansy Parkitson. His father was on top of her, humping her like hell. Until he heard Draco come in. Pansy screamed and reached for the blanket and Lucius looked up and Draco and gave him a evil look.  
  
"Draco, we need to talk." Lucius said calmly but Draco was about to hit him. Pansy reached for her panties and slid them on under the covers. The sheets were all messed up and Lucius's clothes were mix with Pansy on the floor. Lucius stood up and put on his robe.  
  
"Pansy, stay here we will talk when i am down with Draco." Lucius said to Pansy. She nodded and stayed in the bed. Draco backed away from his father. Lucius grabbed Draco's shoulder and pushed him into his office.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my home?" Lucius yelled at Draco.  
  
"I came to see mother. Last time I checked it was her home too." Draco said smartly. Lucius lifted his hand and slapped Draco.  
  
"I KILLED HER!!! YES DRACO I KILLED HER AND SHE IS 6 FEET UNDER NOW!!!!!" Lucius yelled. And it was true. Everyone had been looking for her body. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and no one ever told Draco.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Draco had a tear rolling down his cheek when they arrived at the airport. All of them piled out of the car and got there bags. Suddenly, they saw Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Draco, Ginny." Harry said as he held Mary Kate, Hermione and his 1 year old daughter.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Ginny said.  
  
"Harry and I thought we should take a trip to the islands. You?" Hermione said holding the hand of her 3 year old son Jared.  
  
"The same. Ginny and I thought us and the kids should take a vaction." Draco said hugging Ginny.  
  
"Brandon!" Jared screamed and ran up and hugged him. They all smiled and headed into the airport with bags and children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gross! I know! Pansy Parkiston! But she is the only one that came to mind. Read/Review!  
  
Mandy 


	5. Friendships Made

Hey!!!! Its me again... I am updating my story. Chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: Friendships Made  
  
Draco and Ginny had got on the plane. The buckle the children in and looked for their seats.  
  
"Lets see...I have seat A3....Hermione do I sit next to you?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"But where will Draco sit?" Draco looked around and saw a seat open next to Harry.  
  
"I have to sit next to Potter? Oh great!!" He took his seat and looked at Harry.  
  
"Draco we have to talk." Harry said looking at him. Draco looked down at the chair.  
  
"What about Potter? You and your little schemes at Hogwarts to get rid of me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco I never wanted to get rid of you.Ron did. Ron was the one were if you don't wanna be his friend then your out. Hell, half the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws hated him. Cedric Diggory hated Ron because he judged people." Harry said as Draco sat down.  
  
"Oh..." Draco said remembering the Cedric Diggory patches that he made in his 4th year.  
  
"Well, Ron got mad. He fighted me in my 7th year..." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yea I remember that fight. Ron got the shit beat out of him." Draco said then he shut up.  
  
"Yea he did. He was a jerk that day. He deserved what he is getting. Do you know what we were fighting about?" Harry said.  
  
"No what?" Draco asked.  
  
"He called your wife over there a whore because she kissed the foreign exchange student." Harry said.  
  
"What a basturd. Well then your right about the desevring part." Draco laughed.  
  
"Are we being nice to each other?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Draco said.  
  
"Well I think it is for the best you know. Since our wives are friends then we should be friends." Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah... I have one question...What do you think about Longbottom's coaching?" Draco said.  
  
"Horrible...I should have got the job!" Harry said. Draco laughed.  
  
"Well...are we friends?" Draco asked holding out his hands.  
  
"Friends." Harry said shaking his hand.  
  
~~The Virgin Islands~~  
  
A pale man stepped into the sunlight on the extremely hot island. Then a man with a black robe stepped out. They had called in helpers to break the marriage of two lovers.  
  
"You two are finally here we need to get this plan underway." The pale man was Lucius.  
  
"Yes, my partner is right. Lets she who we have here." It was Voldermort. He looked at the girl.  
  
"You my young girl... you dated Malfoy's young son, Draco." Voldermort said.  
  
"Yes sir, but he dumpped me for that stupied little Weasley!" The young woman said.  
  
"Hey hey hey, stop now. What is your name child?"  
  
"Pansy Parkiston and I have to admit, I am much prettier than that ugly little Weaslette!" Pansy said screaming.  
  
"And you...who are you?" Voldermort asked the medium size boy with bug eyes.  
  
"I am Colin Creevy my lord...I am ready to serve you." Colin said bowing.  
  
"Wait young boy... you don't have any realtion to Draco?" Voldermort said. Lucius looked at the boy.  
  
"I use to date Virginia Weasley. Draco Malfoy stole her for me!" Colin said then he remembered Lucius was there.  
  
"Oh I am sorry sir...no offense?" Colin said.  
  
"None taken! Draco is a little basturd!" Lucius said.  
  
"Well that little basturd and weaselette could kill me if they stay together that is why we recuirted you. Are you up to the chagellenge?" Voldermort asked.  
  
"YES!" They both yelled.  
  
"Anything to get my sweet Ginny back!" Colin said.  
  
"Anything for my hot sexworthy Draco back!" Pansy cried.  
  
"Well then...they have not arrived yet but they will soon. Then are plan is in motion." Voldermort said with a laugh. Pansy and Colin laughed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like it???? R/R! 


End file.
